


Réplica | Izuleo

by Lyss_mimik



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyss_mimik/pseuds/Lyss_mimik
Summary: Sena dice 『 lo siento 』.Su respuesta es 『 perdón 』.Replica un 『 gracias 』.¿Donde queda el 『 Te amo 』?
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	1. Sena | 1/4

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola.  
> Este es mi primer trabajo de mi OTP y realmente espero que les guste.

Sabía. 

Algo que debió ser ridículamente obvio, muy dentro de él no lo aceptaba, pero sí guardaba el conocimiento de aquellos pesares que albergaba sobre la existencia del otro. Y joder que dolía, dolía a cada nota, cada letra, cada sonido que exclamaba la voz rota de alguien destrozado por su propio puño y le arrastraba al peor de los avernos la monotonía de su orgullo controlando su cuerpo por no asumirlo antes de derribar a su rey.

La desesperanza recorría su alma, un ente que exigía derramar lágrimas de sangre en honor a su amor.

『 Por qué, por qué, ¡Por qué! 』 No lo sabía. Su pecho necesitaba esa respuesta. Lo tuvo todo… ¿Aquel era el precio por haber amado a otro ser humano antes que a sí mismo? La estupidez era el precio más alto jamás dicho.

Un 『 lo siento 』se ahogó en su garganta. Le asfixiaba.

Pero no tenía valor, no era suficiente. El peso del abandono volvió a reventar profundamente y dando a reproducir nuevamente finalmente lo dijo:

– Lo siento…


	2. Leo | 2/4

La expresión del dolor en su mueca reflejaba todo lo que por dentro sentía; estaba, pero ya no. Un ser que dejó de ser y ahora solo quedaban los retazos de alguien que había florecido dentro de la miseria.  
Pensar en eso solo le daba más dolor, pero se lo merecía, merecía no tener perdón, merecía ser dejado de lado.  
Aun si existía el sentimiento en oposición que lo necesitaba más que nadie, especialmente el perdón y reconocimiento de él. No quería nada más en aquel momento, ya no quería nada más cuando solo era la sombra, el fracaso de un gran artista que había perdido todo.  
Suplicó mil veces por la compañía de su mundo, añoró las facciones de su cara y su forma de ser tan especial y no aguantó más. De sus labios salieron un sinfín de palabras 「Perdón」, 「te amo」, 「 ¿lo merezco? 」  
Pero ya no existía el perdón para alguien tan lamentable como él. Nunca hubo perdón, ni olvido a los crímenes que un 「rey 」puede cometer.


	3. Sena | 3/4

Su espíritu necesitaba la tranquilidad de esas palabras. Tanto arrepentimiento, tantas lágrimas que ahora eran reemplazadas por una gratitud inigualable. No sabía a qué se debía, si eran a las ínfimas señales que podría notar incluso desde su separación, o si eran por su retorno, pero algo dentro de sí debía decirlo.  
– Gracias… – una y otra vez se repetía en su mente, una y otra vez danzaban las profundas ansias de expresarlo y creyó hacerlo tras el silencio que dejó la omisión de su reto al joven a sus pies. No hubo respuesta, imaginó que lo había dicho.  
Pero la agonía por la pérdida aún era demasiado grande por parte de su receptor, no quería escuchar esas palabras. No ahora que reflejaba la quimera de su relación.  
Se mordió el labio, no se detuvo, mas, comenzó a escribir en una nueva hoja, no había hecho nada, no había escuchado, esas palabras no existían para él.  
Lo ignoró.


	4. Leo | 4/4

Palabras llenas de amor que nunca tuvieron por dueño a un compositor roto, palabras de amor que se desvían por un ser insignificante comparándolo a la inmensidad que él podría llegar a ser, o alguna vez fue.  
Dolor.   
Plasmar la imagen de su amado, a quien siempre quiso retratar como la musa más perfecta del repertorio de un artista, dedicándole dulces sentimientos manchados por el rechazo al mismo ser que despreciaba fundía su alma con el dolor.   
¿Era porque estaba destruido, irreparablemente mal? No pudo mantenerse en pie para él, no pudo seguir dándole felicidad a quien más amó y jamás tuvo por respuesta una mísera parte de todo lo que ahora da para alguien que no es él; era injusto.  
Rio, gritando la inspiración que había llegado y sus manos comenzaron a moverse en un frenesí que no controlaba del todo. Se detuvo a la mitad con la misma inercia con la que había comenzado la acción.   
– Debí decirte más veces que te amo. – arrugó la hoja, dando por perdida una melodía más para ser reemplazada por otra que empezaba a surgir en su mente.


End file.
